


Accidental Meetings

by musactr56



Series: Accidental Meetings [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Quinn are shopping at Barneys when two kids run up to them bringing along a face neither had seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into Blam territory let me know if you like it AU set in the future

Walking around Barney's NYC wasn't exactly Sam's ideal way of spending his Saturday off, but with his job as an architect there is only so many times his closet of Henley's and flannels will fit the bill before he has to get something a bit more professional. So that's how he finds himself looking through tons and tons of clothes trying to decide if this is all worth the aggravation or at the very least the dent it'll make in his bank account. Not that things are bad for him now, he has plenty of money to spend a little bit on frivolous things but well old habits die hard as he well knows, Sam doesn't think he'll ever get over what happened to him in high school and always worrying about where the next meal for him and his family was going to come from. 

At least he doesn't have to take on all this shopping by himself. Once he decided he wanted to work in New York City he signed on with a firm thankfully quickly. To his surprise in the office building that held his architect firm was also a psychologists office as well. Working there was none other than his old high school flame Quinn Fabray, now Quinn Thompson. The two were delighted to see each other and immediately got together for some drinks to catch up. It was nice to see someone to connect with in this strange and new city where they knew no one. Of course they had discussed that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were around the city somewhere but their lives of Broadway and performing were far removed from their 9-5s, so it seemed silly and futile to try and get together with their old classmates, people do move on from their high school friends as it seems after all. 

"I think you should at least pretend like you care about how you look for customers and investors Sam." 

"It's not that I don't care Quinn but you know I'm not really interested in wasting hours trying on clothes no matter what the reason is." 

"I seem to recall hearing about you spending lots of your free time in the mall during your senior year with a certain short hazel eyed boy." 

It's true that Sam and Blaine often found themselves at the mall on the weekends and even during the week. Just walking around having Blaine buying items either for himself and on rare occasions for Sam which always pissed him off, he knew is friend was just being nice and coming from money sometimes Blaine had a hard time taking that part of their relationship out, though thankfully it happened less and less as time went on. Though Sam knew Quinn wasn't really talking about the shopping and Sam knew it. Somewhere along the lines Sam just enjoyed spending time with Blaine no matter what they were doing. Whether they were shopping, watching movies, hanging out at Blaine's mansion of a house, or just relaxing in the park Sam didn't care so long as they were together he enjoyed every minute. It took Sam quite a while to figure out why he enjoyed the shorter boy's presence so much and by the time he did it was too late. Blaine was already married to Kurt, his soul mate.. whatever that meant, and Sam's chance to learn and grow with his feelings was over. Blaine and Kurt made the big move to NYC together and left Sam behind. He was them once again during the dedication of McKinnley's auditorium to Finn and that was it. 

Everyone was aware that Rachel had decided to become surrogate for the boys and carry their baby and to be honest that was the last Sam, or Quinn for that matter had heard from the three. Sam assumed that they were living in their dreams and experiencing the joys of raising children together. Of course their kid had to be around four or five at this point, Sam ideally wondered if they had more kids maybe even adopted, Blaine always wanted to give a kid a new chance at life, Sam hoped he was able to do so. 

"Well we both know that had very little to do with the actual mall and the clothes and more to do with the company."

"Thanks Sam, its good to know that I bore you so immensely, no wonder you're still single.." 

Sam gave Quinn a look and a sigh knowing she was kidding but at the same time she was 100% right. Sam was truly alone at this point. No love life to speak of, any blind dates that he had gone on had just been one offs, and hardly any friends to go along with his crippling love life. Aside from Quinn and her husband Jeff, Sam really had made zero real friends in the city in the year or so he'd lived there. Sure he was friendly with some of his colleagues from the firm but they all had lives outside of work and apart from the occasional happy hour after work Sam didn't push for more interaction with them knowing they all had lives to get home to. 

It was more painful when Sam first got here, not to be able to share his life with someone either intimately or just in a friendly way, thank God he ran into Quinn otherwise he'd probably be a hermit at this point. But now Sam kind of enjoys his time alone, it's definitely given him plenty of time to think and come to truth with certain things. Like how Blaine was probably it for him. He was just to scared and closed minded to realize it when he had the chance. Many day and night dream were filled with scenarios where Sam said that yes, god yes he had feelings for Blaine in the gym that day. But perhaps its for the best anyway Blaine at least got his happily ever after that should be enough and in many ways it was, at least one of them can be happy. 

"You know the bright green really brings out your eyes.. I think its a good match." Sam grunted his approval, at least someone was focusing on the task at hand. "Sam will you just contact him already? I know that it's too late for you to confess your undying love and what not, but you guys were best friends for years and that more than anything is worth trying to recapture don't you think?"

God when didn't Sam just try and pick up the phone and dial the probably changed number at this point. After hitting it big on Broadway and at Vogue both boys decided to close their personal social media accounts, and Sam really couldn't really be bothered to add their fake celebrity personas. He definitely didn't keep track of their lives in the gossip columns and if Quinn did he mercilessly kept it to herself. 

"what good would it do now anyway? Nothings changed for me and I won't be the reason to cause friction in their perfect relationship. I had my chance at happiness and I blew it, the least I could do is give him the chance to experience it without me being there to put a wrench in the works. I think at this point in time I wouldn't be able to just be the best friend anymore. I would say something and put my foot in my mouth and he'd kick me out of his life at least this way I'm in control of being out of his life. I don't think I could handle it if he kicked me out."

The thought alone brought tears to Sam's eyes. He could handle a lot of things and a lot of rejection and being left behind for bigger and better things, I mean everyone of his relationships were just jumping off points for a bright future for them all. I mean Quinn was just one example of how good life after Sam was, becoming a successful doctor with a great marriage, if that wasn't a sign of things to come after a relationship with Samuel Evans then he didn't know what was. 

"You know I'll never force you to do anything Sam but i think it might be worth trying to getting back in touch with him, that's all I'm saying." 

"Emma Rose get back here!" Ruining the still and calmness of the expensive men's ware section as a cute little Asian girl comes running through and ended up hiding right behind Sam. 

Sam turned around to see the girl and try and get her back to whomever was yelling for her, but every time he turned to face her she would whip around to stay behind him clearly enjoying this game. Eventually Quinn was able to get the girl to face her and asked her where her parents were, Then a little boy who was clearly older than the girl came barreling over.

"Emma!!! I told you not to run away from me and daddy you know he doesn't like it!!" The little boy was practically screeching at his assumed little sister. The yelling of course made the little girl upset and then the water works started loud and wet sobbing came from the little one still hiding behind Sam so she did the best thing she knew to do, bury her head into Sam's legs and wrapped her arms around him and just sobbed into his pant leg. "Leave the strange man alone and lets go, NOW!!!" When the boy tried to grab her arm and pull her off Sam's leg she went ballistic. 

Thankfully Quinn came to the rescue and bent down to talk to the kids and calm the little girl down. Sam wasn't sure what the appropriate thing to do with a stranger's children crying and yelling at each other. His instincts told Sam to bend down and scoop up the crying girl to calm and placate her like he would of done for Stacey long ago. After the girl refused to let go of Sam he though what the heck, what's the worst that could happen? Sam bent down and pried the little girl away from his leg and into his arms, she automatically clung to him and buried her face into his shoulder still crying but no where near the wailing that was just going on, Sam thanked his lucky stars since her voice was super loud and his ears were happy to be spared. 

"Samuel Orion!! Emma Rose!!! Where are you guys????" 

That voice sounded way too familiar, Sam froze immediately. Sam wanted to run for the hills but with the little girl in his hands, apparently Emma Rose, there was no way he could run away now. 

He turned the corner and there he was, Blaine Anderson. Looking crazed, obviously upset that he lost his kids, but beautiful at the same time. Gone was the layers and layers of gel and his curls were in full effect big and bouncy, probably from pulling at it in his frantic search for the kids. Glasses were framing his big beautiful hazel eyes and he was modestly dressing in khakis and simple V-neck orange shirt. Blaine was definitely dressed down for a simple clothes shopping trip with his family and to Sam he's never looked more beautiful. 

"Daddy!!" The girl finally noticed her daddy and was reaching out her arm for him while still in Sam's arms. 

"Emma Rose don't you ever run off on me like that again I was so worried about you!" Blaine came up to Sam and scooped her up and held her close while she cried and apologized to her daddy. 

"I'm so sorry you guys had to deal with them but thank you for..." Blaine finally looked at the other two adults who had stayed with his kids and his words died on his lips, right there in front of him was his old high school best friend and Blaine didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen nor talked to each other in about 5 years. "Sam?" 

"Hi Blaine." Just getting those words out were hard enough Sam wasn't sure if he was going to be able to say much more to his old best friend and crush. 

"Blaine?! It's so nice to see you, how have you been?" Quinn immediately jumped in to make things less awkward for the two former friends. 

"Oh my God, Quinn? How have you been its been years since I've heard or seen from you." Blaine leans forward to give Quinn a quick one arm hug, being that his other arm is full or a whimpering 3 year old. "What are you guys doing here?" The unsaid question of together was on the tip or Blaine's tongue as well as the minds of all involved. Thankfully Quinn went into her story of how she became a psychologist, her move to the big city and the wonderful honeymoon she had taken with her husband Jeff a couple months ago to the Philippines, which she knew Blaine would be interested to hear about both because of his heritage and the fact that it distanced herself from Sam which Quinn knew Blaine needed to hear. 

"Wow so you guys both work in the same building and just ran into each other? What are the odds huh?"

"About the same as running into you at Barneys I'd say." Quinn always had a great ability to use small talk to diffuse any tense situations. Sam couldn't be happier to let her take the reigns and talk to Blaine while his brain made itself work again. Because when Blaine first showed up it had been stuck in a loop of Blaine, hair, fingers in hair and OMG BLAINE! for quite some time. Thankfully his mind was starting to shut up a bit and he could focus on other things. Apparently bored by the conversation that his dad and Quinn were having about her trip he moved to the other grown up in the group and decided he needed to talk too. 

"Hi! I'm Sammy or Sam I guess either is good Daddy told me that they are the same name, though I don't see why someone needs to many different names for just one person but I've been told that sometimes it's good to want options. Like today I had options for breakfast, which is silly cause I will always pick pancakes over eggs like who wouldn't they are just better, don't you think so? So who are you? Do you know Daddy? What's your name?" The little boy barely took a breathe while talking to Sam. Though Sam let the tirade wash over him one thing stuck out above all the rest, his name was Sammy or Sam. Either way it doesn't take a genius to figure out he was probably named after Sam himself it was just too obvious, not to mention that Sam definitely remembered laying in the middle of the field star gazing with Blaine in high school and pointing out his favorite constellation of them all, Orion's Belt. It was clear that Blaine had named this child and in doing so had remembered his best friend from high school and used his name for his own child. The realization struck Sam deeply that even though he wasn't a part of Blaine's life at the time he was still held in such high regard for the couple that they were willing to name their first child after him. It brought a tear to Sam's eye and internally he shamed himself for not trying to keep in touch with his once best friend and the man he considered a brother through out high school. 

The boy wasn't impressed with Sam's lack of answer so he loudly cleared his throat. A sign that Blaine was definitely bringing up his children with the manners that were so engraved into him when he was younger. So Sam decided to pay as much attention to his name sake as he could before they left.

"Hi Sammy! My name is also Sam." Sam reached out and shook the hand of the little boy, an action he clearly saw grown ups do and wanted to act mature and adult like, to Sam the serious expression on his face was priceless and though he wanted to laugh at how the boy was trying to act older than he was, he knew better than to let it out and offend his little companion. So he solemnly shook the boy's hand and started a conversation with him and answering all his questions. When it came time to ask Sam if he performed like his Daddy Sam wasn't really sure how to respond, I mean sure Sam did his fair share of preforming when he was younger and did the modeling back in the day but not really anymore. 

"Actually a long time ago when me and your Daddy were in high school I used to perform all the time, but now a days I make buildings." 

Little Sam wasn't sure what that meant but he seemed interested enough so Sam went into a little more detail talking about writing up blue prints to making 3D models in the computer and finally putting all those plans to work and making a real building that people can go into, Sam even went as far as sitting on the floor in the middle of Barney's NYC and pulled out his phone to show Sammy pictures of completed buildings that Sam had helped design and how they were real places. Sammy was enamored with the idea and basically crawled into Sam's lap to see the pictures of the finished products but was also really excited to see the blue prints and all the stages. Sam was showing him the designs he had just finished yesterday for a new museum that was to go up in the Bronx possibly next year when Blaine and Quinn finally ended their conversation. 

"Hey Sammy." Blaine started and when both boys looked up to Blaine, Quinn couldn't help but let out a quite giggle at how cute they both were looking up to Blaine at the first sound of their shared name. 

Something seemed to struck inside Blaine as his eyes grew wide, like he just realized he named his son after his old best friend. When Blaine had first offered the name to Kurt.. let's just say Kurt was not on board at all with the name to say the least. After a couple months and the decision to use Kurt's sperm to make their child, the idea was that Blaine and Rachel looked enough alike that mixing her with Kurt would be like having their own child, Kurt was satisfied and gave Blaine the choice of names since he wouldn't be biologically connected to their son. After time passed and Blaine and Sam grew apart of time and space the name was still in his head and when it came to his middle name there was no contest. Orion. The name wasn't immediately associated with a certain person, at least not to Kurt, and the oddness and uniqueness of it was enough to appease Kurt. Little did he know that the name, to Blaine, brought back strong and immense thoughts and feelings for the shorter boy. Feeling for Sam. Back when the first started their friendship Blaine had no idea that they would of come to be a dynamic duo, let alone that he would fall head over feet for the sweet southern boy who never thought twice to give Blaine a hug when he needed it. 

Halfway through their senior year, mid November perhaps Sam had decided that they should go to this great field and watch the stars and just relax. Blaine was pretty much into whatever Sam was so he went without question. Though once Sam had parked the truck and opened the tailgate for them to climb into to watch the stars Blaine had second thoughts. It was November in Ohio! If it was 40* outside that was warm. So Blaine was freezing to say the least. Sam had apparently thought ahead though as he went back tot he cab of the truck when he noticed that Blaine was not handling the cold as well as he was. Sam came back with a couple blankets and a couple of thermoses as well. One full of coffee for Blaine and hot tea for Sam. After they set up the blankets and had some sips of their drinks they laid down to watch the stars. It was probably one of the most romantic moments of Blaine's life. Watching the stars laying next to Sam while he pointed out constellations and had one arm behind Blaine's neck for support was the stuff movies are made of. Once Blaine turned into Sam's side to get more warmth Sam's voice took on a quiet breathy aspect and when he pointed out Orion's Belt, the only one Blaine already knew aside from the dippers, something sparked inside his soul, he knew that he loved Sam and that things were never going to be the same. Samuel Orion was a name that for Blaine symbolized a love that was never fully realized and never had a chance and while melodramatic Blaine never forgot those feelings and even still would never let them fully die either. his son's name, a son he would love for all the world, would forever carry the moment Blaine found and understood true love. With Sam that night with no other people pressing for their time or attention, pointing out the stars with Blaine tucked into his side. 

"Alright buddy lets head out and let Sam and Quinn continue on with their day, ok?" Blaine's voice had an unmistakable crack to it when he spoke and Sam worried that he wasn't happy to see them, or rather him. 

"Aw Daddy do we have to go? Sam was just showing me this cool building he's building. Did you know that before a building is made they make a blues clues pints and then make it in a computer first too?" The little boy was excited to find someone to talk to who didn't live and breathe the stage. What his daddy did was super cool and all that but it got boring after a while and none of his work friends ever sat with him for long and talked about cool stuff like this Sam guy did. 

"That is very interesting buddy but we do have to go so say bye to Sam and Quinn, we have to get home before I have to go to work ok?" 

"Alright" Sighing he gets up from Sam's lap to give Quinn the same hand shake that he gave to Sam when he introduced himself. Then he headed back to Sam and instead to giving his hand he threw his arms around Sam's neck, as he was still seated on the floor, his little glasses smacking into Sam's neck. "Bye Sammy thanks for showing me those cool things maybe you can show me more the next time we see you?" 

The question the boy poised made Sam's heart ache. "I would love to buddy you just let you Daddy know when and I'll be there" Sparing a fleeting glance at Blaine Sam ended the embrace with little Sammy. 

"Yeah..I.. I think we can do that... Give me a call ok?" Blaine hands Quinn a card that Sam assumes has his number on it as his arms are still full of the boy who has no desire to leave his new friend just yet. "Come on Sammy we really need to go we'll talk to San and Quinn again ok?" 

The boy finally let go. "OK Daddy, please come visit us soon ok? Most adults talk down to me like I'm stupid but I'm not right daddy? You always said that just because reading is hard doesn't make me stupid... I'm smart and special just like anyone else. I can do anything if I set my minds to it right Daddy?" Sam couldn't help himself he gives the boy another tight hug. Who would of thought that this boy shared so much with his name sake? 

"That's right kiddo you can accomplish anything you want to and be anything you want to be." Blaine voice cracked while he told this to his song something that he must of said time and time again. Sam looked up to see Quinn discretely whipping her eyes while Blaine just stared right into his eyes, "Anything you want you can have if you just work hard enough." 

After that declaration Blaine and the kids had to go and they left in a whirlwind of the kids trying to distract their father while he led them away. Sam was still sitting on the floor when Quinn leaned down and waved a hand in his face. "You alive down there hun?" 

Sam snapped out of it and started to stand still a bit dazed, not only because of Blaine's sudden appearance back in his life but also because he now had a means to contact him and reconnect. Also because little Sammy was just what he always wanted to have in a child so much like himself but also different and full of life. While he shared Sam's name and his apparent dyslexia he looked like a carbon copy of Blaine himself, the glasses, the eyes the expressive eyebrows, the only thing that stood out against his father was his straight hair and slightly big lips. In the back of Sam's mind he imagined that they were the fathers of that beautiful boy, getting Blaine's eyes and demeanor but Sam's hair and lips...No he couldn't get into that head frame otherwise it would end things before they even began.

"Here take his card and do us all a favor and call him up. By the way he told me some things I think you would find very interesting while you boys were looking at blue prints and what not." Sam looked at Quinn but she kept her mouth shut. Sam looked at the card in his hand and his heart sped up fifty times what's healthy he's sure. 

Blaine Anderson: Actor, Musician, Writer  
blaineanderson3@gmail.com  
555-545-4693

 

Anderson, Anderson, ANDERSON! Blaine had definitely taken Kurt's name when they got married, that much he knows because he went to his first performance without the other knowing and cheered for his old friend when he took his bow and inside the playbill which is still sitting framed on Sam's wall was the name Blaine Hummel. 

 

Did that mean him and Kurt were no longer together? The question plagued him the rest of the day and all night and if he was being honest also his dreams when he finally did fall asleep. Sam woke the next morning to a text from Quinn: Just call him already! Sam was so nervous that he actually had to enter the number 3 different times into his phone before he got it right. Sam was holding his breathe as the phone rang and rang, as he was just about to give up and hang up and out of breathe Blaine came onto the line.

 

"Blaine Anderson speaking, how may a help you?" Sam could hear the sounds of joyful laughing and yelling in the background as the kids were obviously playing a game or something. "Hello?" 

 

Having realized he hadn't said anything just breathing into the phone like a stalker Sam gulped and just dove right in. "Blaine.. Hi, it's me. Sam I mean ugh and I was just calling to say hi."

 

Sam's awkward announcement was out so now it was Blaine's turn to respond right? 

 

"Sam. Hi. I'm so glad you called." Was Blaine's breathy response. 

 

They talked for a good twenty minutes before Blaine was pulled away by work. After hanging up and setting up a date to meet up and hang out Sam couldn't help but feel like maybe his time for a second chance had come. Kurt had not come up in the conversation even once, so either he wasn't in the picture or maybe Blaine wasn't mentioning him out of curiosity either way Sam did not care, he was going to meet up with Blaine and talk to just him in the first time in about 8 years give or take and this time he wasn't going to go down without a fight, he wasn't going to sit by and let happiness pass him by. No this time almost 10 year after sitting in the bed of Sam's truck snuggling and watching the stars Sam is going to let Blaine know that the dreams he expressed that night all revolved around having Blaine by his side. Sure he had done well for himself and was proud of his accomplishments. But it was all thanks to Blaine telling Sam that night when San wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life being that he wasn't smart and no good at anything. 

 

"Most adults talk down to me like I'm stupid but I'm not right Blaine? You always said that just because reading is hard doesn't make me stupid... I'm smart and special just like anyone else. I can do anything if I set my minds to it right Blaine?"

 

"Exactly Sammy you can accomplish anything you want to and be anything you want to be. Anything you want you can have if you just work hard enough." 

Maybe, just maybe it was time for Sam to try hard enough and get what he always wanted. Blaine's love.


End file.
